Be Prepared
"Be Prepared" is the villain song of Scar, sung in Disney's The Lion King. The song is about Scar's plot to kill Mufasa and Simba. Lyrics Movie version= Scar: I know that your powers of retention Are as wet as a warthog's backside But thick as you are, pay attention! My words are a matter of pride It's clear from your vacant expressions The lights are not all on upstairs But we're talking kings and successions Even you can't be caught unawares! So, prepare for the chance of a lifetime Be prepared for sensational news A shining, new era Is tiptoeing nearer Shenzi: And where do we feature? Scar: Just listen to teacher I know it sounds sordid But you'll be rewarded When at last, I am given my dues And injustice deliciously squared Scar/Hyena Clan: Be prepared! Speech Banzai: Yeah, be prepared! We'll be prepared! For what? Scar: For the death of the king! Banzai: Why? Is he sick? Scar: No, fool, we're gonna kill him. And Simba, too. Shenzi: Great idea! Who needs a king? Shenzi and Banzai: No king! No king! La-la-la-la-la-la! Scar: Idiots! There will be a king! Banzai: Hey, but you said, uh... Scar: I'' will be king! Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again! '''Shenzi and Banzai (''Variously): Yay! All right! Long live the king! '''Hyena Clan: Long live the king! Long live the king! Hyena Clan: King, king, king, king, king, king! It's great that we'll soon be connected With a king who'll be all time adored Scar: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected To take certain duties on board The future is littered with prizes And though I'm the main addressee The point that I must emphasize is You won't get a sniff without me!!! Scar: *So prepare for the coup of the century Be prepared for the murkiest scam ('''Hyena Clan:' Oooh... la, la, la!)'' Meticulous planning ('''Hyena Clan:' We'll have food!)'' Tenacity spanning ('''Hyena Clan:' Lots of food!)'' Decades of denial ('''Hyena Clan:' We repeat!)'' Is simply why I'll ('''Hyena Clan:' Endless meat!)'' Be king undisputed Respected, saluted And seen for the wonder I am Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared Scar/Hyena Clan: Be prepared! All: Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared Be prepared! |-| 1994 Soundtrack = Scar: (spoken) I never thought hyenas essential They're crude and unspeakably plain But maybe they've a glimmer of potential If allied to my vision and brain...] Scar: I know that your powers of retention Are as wet as a warthog's backside But thick as you are, pay attention! My words are a matter of pride It's clear from your vacant expressions The lights are not all on upstairs But we're talking kings and successions Even you can't be caught unawares! So, prepare for the chance of a lifetime Be prepared for sensational news A shining, new era Is tiptoeing nearer Shenzi: And where do we feature? Scar: Just listen to teacher I know it sounds sordid But you'll be rewarded When at last, I am given my dues And injustice deliciously squared Scar/Hyena Clan: Be prepared! Speech Banzai: Yeah, be prepared! We'll be prepared! For what? Scar: For the death of the king! Banzai: Why? Is he sick? Scar: No, fool, we're gonna kill him. And Simba, too. Shenzi: Great idea! Who needs a king? Shenzi and Banzai: No king! No king! La-la-la-la-la-la! Scar: Idiots! There will be a king! Banzai: Hey, but you said, uh... Scar: I'' will be king! Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again! '''Shenzi and Banzai (''Variously): Yay! All right! Long live the king! '''Hyena Clan: Long live the king! Long live the king! Hyena Clan: King, king, king, king, king, king! It's great that we'll soon be connected With a king who'll be all time adored Scar: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected To take certain duties on board The future is littered with prizes And though I'm the main addressee The point that I must emphasize is You won't get a sniff without me!!! Scar: *So prepare for the coup of the century Be prepared for the murkiest scam ('''Hyena Clan:' Oooh... la, la, la!)'' Meticulous planning ('''Hyena Clan:' We'll have food!)'' Tenacity spanning ('''Hyena Clan:' Lots of food!)'' Decades of denial ('''Hyena Clan:' We repeat!)'' Is simply why I'll ('''Hyena Clan:' Endless meat!)'' Be king undisputed Respected, saluted And seen for the wonder I am Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared Scar/Hyena Clan: Be prepared! All: Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared Be prepared! |-|2019 version= Scar: (spoken) Mufasa has always shown too much restraint when it comes to hunting. When I'm king, the mighty will be free to take whatever they want, because a hyena's belly is never full. Shenzi: (spoken) Mufasa's far too powerful to challenge... Scar: Mufasa is yesterday's message A clapped-out, distracted regime Whose failings undoubtedly pressage The need for a different dream Yes leonine times are a-changing Which means that hyenas must too My vision is clear and wide-ranging And even encompasses you. So prepare for the coup of the century Prepare for the murkiest scam Meticulous planning Tenacity spanning Decades of denial Is simply why I'll Be king undisputed Respected, saluted And seen for the wonder I am Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared Be prepared! (Be prepared, be prepared, be prepared, be prepared) Be prepared, be prepared (Be prepared, be prepared, be prepared, be prepared) Be prepared (Be prepared, be prepared, be prepared, be prepared) Be prepared (Be prepared, be prepared, be prepared, be prepared) Scar/Hyena Clan: Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared Be prepared! Videos Lion King Be Prepared 1080p HD|1994 Film Be Prepared (From "The Lion King" Soundtrack Version)|1994 Soundtrack Chiwetel Ejiofor - Be Prepared (2019) (From "The Lion King" Audio Only)|2019 Film Be prepared-The Lion king Broadway(lyrics)|Broadway Category:Villains' songs Category:Music Category:The Lion King songs